deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Big the cat 10/Big's Fourth Match Sale
Hey guys I'm doing another match sale so just comment below which fights you want and they are yours. Thank you and have a great day! Note: There is no limit to the number or fights you can take Abomination VS Solomon Grundy Connections: Two human beings transformed into hideous monsters with super strength Who I thought would win: Solomon Grundy Claimed by: ''' '''Alucard VS Bigby Wolf Connections: Two badass, regenerating creatures of the night Who I thought would win: I hadn't really thought about this one Claimed by: ''' '''Arceus VS Flowey Connections: Good vs Evil, Two immense powerhouses of nature ' '''Who I thought would win: Arceus ' '''Claimed by: SlashLion5K Black Lantern Batman VS Zombie Spider-Man Connections: Undead versions of Batman and Spider-Man Who I thought would win: Black Lantern Batman Claimed by: Gold-sans Mobile Blade VS Goliath Connections: Two beings who may look like monsters, but seek to defend Humanity from evil Who I thought would win: Goliath Claimed by: ''' '''Bowser VS Asgore Dreemurr Connections: Two horned kings who use fire in their attacks Who I thought would win: Bowser Claimed by: Gold-sans Mobile Deadpool VS Red Team ''' '''Connections: Whacky Red mercenaries Who I thought would win: Deadpool Claimed by: MLG Avocado Doctor Doom VS Doctor Manhatten ''' '''Connections: Two normal scientists transformed into immensely powerful beings Who I thought would win: Manhatten if God Emperor Doom wasn't used Claimed by: ''' '''Frieza VS King Ghidorah Connections: Beings of great destruction who are the arch nemesis of their series main protagonists (Frieza being the arch-nemesis of Goku and King Ghidorah being the arch-nemesis of Godzilla) Who I thought would win: Defintely Frieza if Golden Frieza is included, however I'm not sure who would win otherwise Claimed by: ''' '''Gen VS Heihachi Mishima Connections: Two old martial artists who are extremely capable fighters despite their age Who I thought would win: Probably Gen Claimed by: ''' '''Gill VS Blaze Connections: Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat's fire using Bosses Who I thought would win: Gill Claimed by: ''' '''Goku Black VS Scourge the Hedgehog Connections: Sonic and Goku's most crazy and powerful rivals Who I thought would win: Scourge Claimed by: Gogeta46power Kalos Legendary Pokemon Battle Royale Connections: Kalos's Legendary Pokemon duke it out in a battle to the death where only one will survive Who I thought would win: Xerneas Claimed by: ''' '''Mega Man VS Emerl Connections: Two powerful robots who copy their opponents's moves Who I thought would win: Mega Man Claimed by: Finnmcmissilecar Mr. Game & Watch VS Alex Kidd Connections: Nintendo and Sega's first mascots Who I thought would win: I hadn't really thought about this one Claimed by: ArceusBowser44 Noob Saibot VS Mephiles the Dark Connections: Two shadowy rivals of Sub-Zero and Shadow the Hedgehog who are able to clone themselves Who I thought would win: Mephiles Claimed by: ''' '''Po VS Panda Connections: Panda Martieux Artists Who I thought would win: Po Claimed by: ArceusBowser44 Professor Zoom VS Dio Brando Connections: Two evil yellow speedsters Who I thought would win: Zoom if Heaven Ascension Dio isn't included Claimed by: ''' '''Raiden VS Genji Connections: Two cyborgs with deadly blades Who I thought would win: Raiden Claimed by: TheDoomGaze Revan vs Starkiller Connections: Two powerful force wielders who have been on both on the light and dark sides of the forces and fought against the most powerful Sith Lords of their respective era's Who I thought would win: While I was planning to do separate versions with Galen Marek vs Revan and Starkiller the clone of Galen Marek vs Revan, Revan was going to beat both of them Claimed by: ''' '''Sceptile VS Togemon Connections: Two green nature based Pokemon and Digimon Who I thought would win: Togemon Claimed by: Dante hosper Seth VS Shang Tsung Connections: Two of Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat's deadly Final Bosses that are known for copying their opponent's moves '''Who I thought would win: Seth Claimed by: Hipper Shuma-Gorath VS Emperor Joker Connections: Two of Marvel and DC's most insane villians with huge amounts of power Who I thought would win: Emperor Joker Claimed by: ''' '''The Punisher VS Chris Redfield Connections: Two ex-soldiers who wield a huge amount of guns Who I thought would win: The Punisher Claimed by: SlashLion5K Vector VS Chesnaught Connections: Two green and white heavyweights Who I thought would win: Chesnaught Claimed by: AgentRedHead Zatanna VS Scarlet Witch Connections: Marvel and DC's powerful female magicians Who I thought would win: Scarlet Witch 'Claimed by: Shakaboy ' Category:Blog posts